


The Special Evening

by CloudTheFanficNerd



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game), Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudTheFanficNerd/pseuds/CloudTheFanficNerd
Summary: Alfonse and Euden go out and have a picnic together one night.But that night was special for the both of them.(Another late night written thing I did last night)
Relationships: Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/Euden (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Special Evening

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another Eufonse thing last night.  
> I really adored writing this.  
> Happy reading!

* * *

Alfonse was waiting in the castle courtyard one night, holding a little box in his hand, carrying a picnic basket in the other hand.

He was waiting for his beloved Euden.

"Where could he be?" He said to himself.

Euden tip toed behind Alfonse, and hugged him tightly from behind.

"Oh!" Alfonse jumped a bit, blushing, "Hello, dear."

"Hi.." Euden responded, smiling.

Alfonse then noticed the box in his hands still, and hid it in the picnic basket he was carrying.

"So, you ready?" He asked the blonde prince, grabbing his hand gently.

"You know I am!" Euden held Alfonse's hand tight, and smiled.

They then started to walk to a special spot.

A bit later, they showed up at a flower field.

"Woah.." Euden looked in awe, "This is very pretty!"

Alfonse chuckled and smiled.

"It's where I usually spend time by myself." He said, "But.. I wanna share this spot with you, my prince."

Euden blushed a deep red, and felt his heart race.

"R-Really..?" The blonde prince said.

"Yes." Alfonse replied, smiling and blushing, "Shall we?"

He then placed the picnic basket down, got out a blanket from inside the basket, and placed it on the ground.

Euden blushed more and smiled, sitting down on the blanket.

Alfonse sat down on the blanket as well, and got out a few snacks and sandwiches he made.

He then shared some with his beloved Euden.

Euden then gazed at the stars in the night sky.

"The sky is so pretty." He said, smiling.

Alfonse gazed at the stars as well.

"It really is.."

He then put his hand next to Euden's.

Euden noticed, and held it tight, smiling.

"Oh! There's... something I wanna say." Alfonse said, blushing.

"Oh?" Euden responded, raising an eyebrow, "I'm listening."

Alfonse grabbed the little box out from the basket.

He then looked at Euden, smiling.

"Ever since the day we met, I fell in love with you.

I didn't want anything bad happening to you,"

He then started to cry,

"I have always tried my best to protect you from so much harm...

I don't want to lose you, my dear..."

Euden hugged Alfonse tightly.

"You're not going to lose me, I promise."

He then kissed his forehead.

Alfonse kept crying in the blonde prince's arms.

Euden then noticed the little box in Alfonse's hand.

"What's that...?"

Alfonse pulled away, and wiped his tears.

"Oh.."

He then opened the box, revealing a ring sitting inside of it.

Euden gasped, and felt his heart race once again.

Alfonse smiled.

"My dear Euden, will you-" He started to ask the big question before Euden cut him off.

"Yes yes yes yes!!!" Euden exclaimed, tears streaming down his cheeks, "I love you so much, Alfie!!"

Alfonse felt tears of joy stream down his cheeks as well, and smiled.

"I love you too, my dear.."

He then took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Euden's ring finger.

Euden cried, and hugged Alfonse tightly.

Alfonse hugged him back, crying as well.

"Never leave me, my dear Euden.." He said, pulling away from the hug.

"I won't, I promise." Euden responded, smiling.

Alfonse then leaned in to kiss Euden.

Euden kisses him back, wrapping his arms around him.

They then pulled away, and touched each other's foreheads.

"I love you, Alfie." Euden said, kissing his forehead.

Alfonse smiled, "I love you too, my dear."

They then laid down on the blanket they were sitting on, and fell asleep under the stars.


End file.
